


In the Room

by CascadePD



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genii (Stargate), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-28
Updated: 2005-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadePD/pseuds/CascadePD
Summary: Atlantis 100 LiveJournal Prompt "Waiting" - Set after "The Eye".  Sora ponders her fate.





	In the Room

She waits in a dimly lit room. Waiting for what, she’s not sure. The bars of her cage seem to close in around her. She wonders if a warm shower, food, and fresh clothing will come. She’s an afterthought now. Nothing more than a memory tossed aside. 

This was his fault. Teyla would pay, as Kolya will make Sheppard pay. Kolya was weak. He ran. She stayed to fight. She was determined to end it then and there. Only she failed. This is not over; her fight has just begun. These Atlanteans are weak…they’ll set her free. Until then, she waits.


End file.
